A Day With Daddy
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Meet the Robinsons. Three year old Wilbur spends some quality time with dear old dad. Too bad the little boy is badgering him with crazy questions! Where do babies come from?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another one! This one is about Wilbur when he's just a little curious toddler. It's meant to be mindless fluff. All through the movie, every time Wilbur did something, I was like, "OMG. That is SO my child." So, with some helpful memories of my daughter's toddler days and some great insight from the movie, I give you:**

**A Day With Daddy**

Franny rushed around the mansion in an attempt to make everything Wilbur-proof for Cornelius. "I put everything out of reach, so you shouldn't have too much of a problem," She explained to him, "just be sure to keep an eye on him."

"I think I can handle our three year old tornado." Cornelius laughed.

"That's another thing," she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, "no science. I'm sorry. Just for one day. It's too tempting for him and it's just you two."

"What?"

"He could swallow a part or slice himself on something sharp." She sighed, "Please, no emergency room visits."

"Okay," he grinned, "I promise that no one will sever any limbs or break any bones until you get back."

"I'm serious!" She shouted, but couldn't help laughing, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Franny grabbed her purse and headed for the door, "he's finishing up his nap right now."

"We'll be fine." He assured her.

"Right." She kissed him on the cheek, "Oh, he's still in his question phase."

"Like I could forget that?" Cornelius rolled his eyes. Wilbur had been questioning everyone endlessly about everything for the past week or so.

"Just remember honey," she raised an eyebrow, "he's three. Use small words."

"Okay." He shook his head and laughed, "I'll keep it at three syllables or less."

"Good." She kissed him again and then headed out the door. Cornelius was shocked at how quiet everything was with everyone gone. It hadn't been that way for a long time. He didn't really like it.

Not long after Franny left, Wilbur came out of his room, rubbing his eyes. "Mommy?"

Cornelius went over to his son and picked him up, "Mommy went out today remember?"

"Oh." Wilbur looked disappointed, "Does she still love me?"

"Yeah." Cornelius answered.

"Then why did she leave?" He asked.

"She wanted to go shopping."

"But why?"

"So it begins," Cornelius narrowed his eyes and grinned at the boy, "try all you want, but you can't wear me down with your questions."

Wilbur wrinkled his nose, "You're crazy daddy. Why did mommy go shopping?"

"To get you a present," he stated, "Why else?"

"Oh." Wilbur seemed to like this answer and let the subject drop.

"So what do you want to do?" Cornelius asked.

"Play!" Wilbur shouted as he tried to squirm out of his father's arms. Cornelius let him down and followed him as he ran into his bedroom. He ducked as Wilbur threw toy after toy out of the toy box. "I've got it." Wilbur finally said with awe in his voice.

"Got what?"

"My rocket!" He ran around the room pretending to make the rocket fly. "Wilbur Robinson clear for take off!" Cornelius laughed as his son made rocket noises, "Fly high! High in the sky!" Then he stopped running and looked confused, "Daddy? Why is the sky blue?"

"Well," Cornelius thought a moment. How on earth did you explain that to a three year old? "The sky is blue because I wanted it to be blue."

"How did you make it blue?"

"I um…threw some paint into the air."

"But why?"

"It's my favorite color."

"How did you get it to change at night?"

"Well," he sighed, "when the sun goes down, it just gets dark so you can't see it."

"Oh." He seemed to be satisfied for the moment, but sat down on his bed and began to think of more questions.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Babies?" Cornelius let out a nervous laugh.

"Babies." Wilbur stated.

"Well," he sighed, "it's kind of complicated. You know what? Ask me again when you're older."

"But why?"

He groaned. It was going to be a long day, "Because it's a big boy thing really."

"But I am a big boy! I'm three!" Wilbur protested.

Cornelius laughed, "Yes, you are a big boy."

"So where do babies come from?"

Thinking quickly, he came up with the best answer he could think of, "The stork." When it looked like Wilbur was going to question that, he thought up a story, "See, when mommies and daddies love each other _very _much, they decide they want kids to take care of."

"But why do they want kids?"

"Because it's boring without them." Cornelius said.

"Oh." He contemplated the answer and then looked back at his dad, "Go on."

"Okay, so when they want kids, they get the phone book and find the number for the stork."

"What's a stork?"

"A bird."

"Okay."

"Like I said, they call the stork and they ask him to bring them a baby."

"And then what happens?" Wilbur was frowning. He wasn't too happy with the answer.

"Well," Cornelius wrinkled his nose, "Then, they take care of the baby until it grows up."

"Oh." Wilbur pondered it and then came up with another question, "When are you going to call the stork again?"

"Huh?"

"I want a brother!" Wilbur giggled.

"Oh," he let out another nervous laugh, "Well, see, I um…"

"Come on daddy! All you gotta do is call the stork!" He started jumping on the bed, "It's easy! You said so!"

"Well," he frowned, "it's not _that _easy. Your mom has to agree with me. I can't just go out and get babies without her knowing." He grabbed the bouncing child and tried to calm him down.

"So you ask her." Wilbur insisted, "I want a brother."

"We'll see." Cornelius said.

"When mommy says that, she means no." Wilbur crossed his arms and made a face, "You're not gonna ask her are ya?"

"Yes I am," he lied.

"Okay." Satisfied, the youngster once again wriggled out of his fathers arms and started jumping on the bed again.

"Hungry?" Cornelius asked. When Wilbur nodded he smiled, "I'll go make a snack." He left the room and went towards the kitchen. He figured Wilbur didn't really need extra sugar, but, he also figured what the heck. Grabbing a couple cookies, he turned to go back to Wilbur's room when he heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" Franny called.

Cornelius ran to the front door, "you're early."

"Is that a nervous statement?" She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Not at all," he smiled, "no science. We just talked. No severed limbs, no broken bones."

The minute the words left his mouth, they heard a crash in Wilbur's room. A scream followed shortly after and then loud wails. "Cornelius!" She shouted as she ran to the bedroom.

Cornelius followed closely after his wife. "He's still crying, so that means he's alive." She turned and shot him a dirty look. In reality, he wasn't trying to be funny, just trying to reassure himself.

When they got to the room, they found Wilbur on the floor crying, his foot twisted funny and trickles of blood coming from his head. "Oh my God!" Franny picked up her son and cradled him.

"Daddy!" Wilbur cried, "I want my daddy!"

Both parents were completely confused by his sudden change in comfort preference. Cornelius took Wilbur from Franny, "We need a towel or something to stop the bleeding. I'm taking him to emergency."

Franny ran out and then returned with a towel, "How many times did I tell you?" She asked, "You can't let him out of your sight for a second!"

"I know," Cornelius said calmly as he put pressure on the wound, "I'm sorry, you're right. But we can't argue right now. I'll take him to emergency, he'll be fine."

"You make it sound like there's nothing wrong!" She shouted, "He's bleeding and his foot looks broken!"

"I know that!" He shouted, then took in a deep breath, "But when you're anxious, he's anxious." He stood up, cradling a whimpering Wilbur, "Come on, let's go."

**A/N: AHHH noooo! Don't worry, another chapter is on the way and it's more fluff. Even if poor Wilbur is all jacked up. **  



	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, second chapter. Franny is freaking out and Cornelius is trying his best to stay calm. Wilbur learns the true meaning of the story "No more monkeys jumping on the bed" and is his daddy afraid of needles?  
**

**Doctors and Brothers  
**

Franny paced nervously while Cornelius tried to keep Wilbur calm. "This isn't working," he finally said, "Why don't you go get us a snack?" 

"What?" She shook her head, "how can you think of food at a time like this? The doctors her obviously don't care-"

"Franny," he cut in, "Wilbur's fine, the bleeding is done. You need to blow off some steam. Just take a quick walk and calm down."

"Fine." She growled as she stormed off.

"Daddy?" Wilbur whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Am I going to die?" He asked.

"What?" Cornelius asked, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Mommy looks scared."

"Well, you're hurt." He stated, "Mommies and daddies get scared when their kids get hurt. But you're going to be just fine."

"My foot hurts," he complained, "and my head hurts. I don't feel good."

"It's okay." He started rocking Wilbur, "They should call you any minute." _Yeah, you've been saying that for the past hour. What's wrong with these people?_

"I'm sleepy daddy." Wilbur yawned.

"Don't let him go to sleep!" Franny had returned and was still on edge.

"I'm not," Cornelius said, "He's fine."

"Daddy says I'm not gonna die." Wilbur stated.

"How nice of daddy." Franny gave him a look.

"He asked." Cornelius shot back, "What did you want me to tell him?"

"Wilbur Robinson?" A nurse came into the waiting room. Cornelius stood up and went towards the nurse with Franny right behind him. After the screening process and a bunch of X-rays, they were stuck in a room, waiting again. This time for the doctor.

"I told my husband to keep an eye on him." Was the first thing she blurted out when the doctor arrived.

The doctor looked at her and smiled, "Your son is going to be fine. The cut on his head only needs a couple stitches and his ankle is broken."

"I killed it?" Wilbur's eyes got large and tears started forming again.

"No," the doctor laughed, "It's only broken, but we can fix it."

"How?" Wilbur asked.

"Well," The doctor smiled, "We'll put it in a cast-"

"It's gonna be on TV?" Wilbur grinned.

"Not that kind of cast." Cornelius chuckled, "Basically, he's going to put a huge band-aid on it to put the bones back in place."

"Oh."

"Let's start with his head first." The doctor brought the nurse back in and Cornelius watched as they started bringing out needles.

"Franny," he whispered, "I don't feel so good."

Franny took her attention away from her son and looked at her husband, "Honey, you look green." She looked back at the needles, "Oh no."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Blood doesn't bother you, but needles do?" She rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that a man of science can't handle needles."

"Not the ones that…" he made a gagging sound, "you have to take Wilbur."

Wilbur turned around, "What's wrong with Daddy? Is he gonna throw up? What needles? What are they doing to me mommy?"

"Nothing honey," she reassured her son as Cornelius left. She took his hand and patted his arm, "They're fixing you. It's not going to hurt too much. You'll feel better when they're all done."

"Ow!" Wilbur screamed when the needle poked him, "Mommy! That hurt!" He began wailing at the top of his lungs.

"It's okay sweetie," She said softly, "It'll be all over in a few minutes. Then you can tell your daddy what happened."

After Wilbur was all stitched up and they were getting ready to put a cast on, Cornelius walked back in. He still looked a little woozy, but a bit more stable than he was before.

"Better?" Franny made a face.

"Yeah." He chuckled, "I scared some kid when I almost plowed him over in the bathroom though."

"Daddy!" Wilbur turned his attention away from the doctor and his ankle and instead of crying, he was laughing.

"What's up kiddo?"

"You should see what they did to my head!" He laughed, "They sewed it up like it was a blanket! Wanna see? They took the blood off and said I was okay. Mommy said I was a brave boy. She said you were a baby."

Franny laughed, "I had to say something to make him feel better."

Cornelius sighed, "I guess mommy's right."

"Mommy's always right." Wilbur informed him.

"That she is." He smiled at his wife who had her "Ha-Ha-I-Win" face on. After he sat down next to her, he started to explain himself, "Sorry I took so long. I figured mom and dad would be back and they'd freak out if we were gone and then if they saw the blood-"

"No," she shook her head and smiled, "You just did that so you could take extra long to make sure you weren't around when the needles were out."

"But they would have freaked out." He shrugged, "I mean, it's just common courtesy to call them."

"Oh stop making excuses." She laughed.

"At least _you _feel better." He smiled, "and you're not biting my head off anymore. That's always a good thing."

"Oh no," she grinned in such a way, that it brought terror to Cornelius, "You're busted. You're lucky you're alive. I was about ready to kill you."

"But mommy, you can't kill daddy." Wilbur spoke up.

"Why not baby?"

"Because," he sighed with annoyance, "If you kill daddy, you can't get my baby brother."

"What?" She looked at Cornelius, "Who put this thought in his head?"

"Daddy said yes!" Wilbur stated, "He said that he would ask you and that you could do it."

"Do it?" Cornelius swore he saw flames in her eyes. "Do _what?_"

"Call the stork." Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"Yeah mommy," Cornelius let out a sigh of relief, "Duh."

"Don't you start with me Cornelius Robinson!" She snapped. The doctor and the nurse snickered.

"Mommy," Wilbur frowned, "why are you mad?"

"I don't think you're getting a baby brother sweetie." She shook her head, "Mommy just can't handle two of you."

"Just think about it kay?" Wilbur grinned again, "Two of me would be fun!"

"All done!" The doctor stated, not a moment too soon.

**A/N: Don't worry, there's still more. :) Will Wilbur get his "brother"? What would have happened if Cornelius just hadn't seen the needles?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this chapter took a TON of inspiration from my own kiddo...especially the underwear part. We all know how just about every kid has an obsession with underwear and their amazing bodily functions (a.k.a. "MOMMY! I WENT PEE PEE!" in the middle of a crowded restaurant). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as it brings in some familiar friends. Or at least, mentions their beginnings. :)  
**

**Broken Bones and Underwear  
**

Cornelius carried a completely knocked out Wilbur to his room. Once the boy was tucked into bed, he started going around the room and cleaning up. Franny walked in not long after he began. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He frowned as he examined the area, "It looks like maybe he fell off the bed and landed on his foot wrong, causing his ankle to snap and then he must have fallen backwards into the dresser."

"I didn't ask you to analyze it Einstein," she laughed, "You've beat yourself up enough over it."

"I was just thinking," he mused, "maybe if Wilbur did have a brother, he wouldn't be so wild. You know, maybe having someone else around would keep him in line."

She raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? No. I am _not _going through all that again."

"What?" He gave her a look, "No! No. I didn't mean it like that. I mean…" He frowned, "I've been working on something for awhile and I just think that maybe it's time to test it out."

"You are not testing anything out on my baby." She stated, "Especially if it's something that can blow up."

"It's not going to blow up." He laughed, "I've run it through everything I've got. I just haven't found a place for it yet."

She eyed her husband, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Carl." He smiled from ear to ear, "I've been working on him for a long time."

"Carl?"

"Wilbur's brother." Cornelius had decided.

"I'm not too sure about this."

"I am." He nodded. Of course, he had always known he'd invent Carl, but he couldn't tell her that. "Look, he and Wilbur could be buddies and he'd also be like an extra set of eyes. Right now he's kind of basic, but I could do a complete re-programming that would allow him to grow right along with Wilbur."

"I swear on your grave-" she began.

"My grave?"

"It will be your grave if this thing blows up and hurts him!"

"Don't you trust me?"

She didn't answer, just turned and left the room. Cornelius followed her, but didn't try to argue. He figured that he'd just go to bed and let her sleep on it before he did anything else that might make her mad.

* * *

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy!" Wilbur's shouts echoed through the entire Robinson household.

Cornelius opened his eyes slowly and looked over to see if Franny was awake. He spied her lying on her side, elbow on the pillow and her head resting in her hand. She was smiling at him in an almost mocking tone. "He wants you daddy."

He groaned and looked at the clock, "But it's two in the morning." He started whining, "You're so much better at these morning calls than I am. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Out of bed!" She laughed. _I think I could get used to this._

Cornelius rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed, "Geez! Is it _always _this cold at two in the morning?" He looked over at his wife who seemed to be enjoying his pain. After he threw on a shirt, which didn't really help against the cold, he headed to Wilbur's room.

"What's wrong little buddy?" He asked.

"Daddy, my head hurts really, really, really, really bad!" He whimpered.

"I think that medication wore off." Cornelius blinked, unable to see due to the fact that he was extremely tired and he didn't have his glasses.

"Get me more!" Wilbur whined, "Please daddy! It hurts!"

"Okay," he sighed, "just calm down okay? It's really early and daddy is really slow."

"I gotta pee too daddy. But I can't walk to the bathroom!"

"You can't hold it?"

"No!"

"It's two in the morning."

"Daddy! I gotta goooooooooooo!"

Cornelius sighed as he picked the youngster up and took him over to the bathroom. He sat him on the toilet, "You go and I'll get your medicine."

Wilbur gave him a confused look, "I can't go sitting down!"

"You're going to have to."

"My wee wee doesn't go that way."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Well, just make it go that way."

"Then I'd pee like a girl!" Wilbur made a face.

"How do you know?" Cornelius shook his head, "Never mind, just pee okay? I'm going to get your medicine." He left Wilbur whining on the toilet figuring that if he really had to go, he'd get it over with any way he could.

On his way to the kitchen, he bumped into Franny who was waiting at the end of the hall, "Not so easy is it?"

"Did I ever say it was?" He shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Let me see," she pretended to think, "I seem to recall a certain someone a couple years ago saying something along the lines of 'Oh come on Franny. I help out _all _day. It can't be that hard to just pop a bottle in his mouth and change his diaper'."

He blushed, "I never said it like that."

"No, but you said it. So, come on honey, I help out _all _day. It can't be that hard to help him pee and get some medicine in him so he'll stop whining."

"Honey," He grinned as he kissed her on the cheek, "I really don't like you right now."

"I really don't like you now either." She laughed as she kissed him on the cheek, "Hurry up okay?"

He knew exactly what she meant, "Yeah. I think the meds make him sleepy."

"See you soon." She brushed past him and headed back to the room.

"Don't fall asleep." He muttered. He was afraid even with the help of the medicine; it would be extremely hard to get the kid to sleep. After running into the kitchen and grabbing the medicine, he went back to the bathroom to find poor Wilbur sleeping on the toilet.

"Come on kiddo," Cornelius laughed.

"Daddy," Wilbur muttered, "My underwears are stuck."

"This is going to be harder than I thought." He sighed as he helped Wilbur get dressed again. Once that was done, he took Wilbur back to his room and set him back on his bed. "Okay kiddo, you just need to take your medicine and then you can go to sleep." He gave Wilbur the medicine and then wrapped him up and started to leave.

"Daddy," Wilbur whispered, "You can't leave. Mommy always sings me a song first."

"A song?" Cornelius scratched his head, "um…any preference? Even though, I'm not really that good at singing."

"You hafta sing the angel song!" Wilbur said cheerfully.

"The angel song?" Cornelius asked.

"Good night my angel, time to close your eyes," Franny walked into the room singing, "And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know, wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away…" She finished her song, leaving both her boys smiling.

Wilbur smiled as his mom went over and kissed him on the forehead, "night mommy." In almost an instant, he was in dreamland.

"Mommy knows best." She winked at her husband.

Cornelius knew it was now or never. He figured she was in a fairly good mood and catching her unaware again would be nearly impossible, "So, about Carl."

"Who's talking about Carl?" She laughed as she grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him back to their room.

**A/N: The song lyrics are from "Goodnight My Angel" by Billy Joel. I actually used to sing it to my kiddo and still do on occasion. I love that song. Anyway, it also seems that our Dear Cornelius has been forgiven for the time being. And what of Carl? Um...honestly, it was only supposed to be a one shot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter! Added in some more of Wilbur's undying love for questioning everything. Fear not my friends, there is plenty more. We saw MtR in 3D today and on the way home (2 1/2 hours!) we came up with many more ideas.**

**Carl?**

Franny didn't give Cornelius much time to explain the night before, so instead of trying to talk her up again, he headed straight for the garage in the morning. Not long after he started working, Franny opened the door.

"Wilbur wants to help you." She said cautiously, "Be careful."

"He shouldn't really be in here," Cornelius stated. He looked at Wilbur who had a pleading pout on his face and sighed, "Okay, I'm pretty certain nothings going to blow up." Franny smiled and set Wilbur on a chair next to her husband and then left the garage.

"What are you doing?" Wilbur asked.

"Building something."

"But why?"

"Because I want to."

"But why?"

"Because," he frowned and tried to think of something otherwise he'd be stuck in an endless loop of questioning, "Because making things makes me happy."

"But why?"

Cornelius laughed, "It's a hobby. You can't explain it."

"That sure looks like a funny person." Wilbur examined a very inanimate Carl, "Did you make me in the garage too?"

If he had been drinking something, it would have been everywhere. "No," he chuckled, "I didn't make you in the garage." _Not literally anyway._

"Where was I mana…mana…" he struggled with the word, "manafictured?"

"You weren't manufactured," his father laughed, "I told you, the stork brought you."

"I don't believe that." Wilbur said matter of factly, "Besides, mommy said that I lived in her tummy. I don't know how the stork could get me out of there or even put me in there."

Cornelius' ears began to get red, "really? You should ask me when you're older."

The boy pouted, "Okay." He looked around the room and then back at his dad, "Mommy said you didn't paint the sky."

"Sorry."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I was just trying to make you laugh." Cornelius shrugged, "Guess you're just too smart for me."

"No I'm not daddy," Wilbur began kicking his good leg, "You are the smartest daddy in the whole wide world. No one is smarter than you. Except maybe mommy."

"Your mom is pretty smart." He closed up the robot and then turned it on.

Wilbur watched as Carl came to life, "Wow!"

"Maybe we should back up a bit," Cornelius pulled Wilbur's chair back, "just in case."

Carl slowly walked up to Wilbur, "Hey little buddy!"

"Are you talkin' to me?" Wilbur's eyes got wide.

"Of course I'm talking to you."

"Be careful, daddy might get mad because I'm _his _little buddy." Wilbur grinned.

"Can't you be my little buddy too?" Carl asked.

Wilbur looked at his dad, who just smiled and nodded. "Okay!" He cried with glee. Cornelius stayed close as Carl lifted the boy up and put him on his shoulders. "Wee!" Wilbur laughed, "Daddy says that this breaks his back."

Franny, hearing the commotion, ran back into the garage. "Cornelius!" She shouted as she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, "What is the meaning of this?" She whispered, "Your son is not a test pilot, nor is he a prototype. He's not replaceable!"

"It's okay," Cornelius whispered, "Look, he's got a new friend."

Franny looked at her son, who was completely enjoying Carl's company. For the first time since their trip back from the hospital, he wasn't complaining about his injuries. "Well," she sighed, "it looks stable."

"He." Cornelius corrected her, "His name is Carl. I've been working on him for a long time, so he's completely done with the blow up phase."

"What are you trying to accomplish with this?" She asked.

Cornelius smiled, "Plenty. Wilbur isn't exactly the easiest child to keep track of. We do an okay job as parents, but as humans, we're imperfect. Wilbur of course knows this and can use our imperfections against us. The second we blink, he can be in the cookie jar. We get tired and that makes our parenting skills less effective."

"So?"

"So, Carl is a machine. He doesn't get tired. He doesn't have to blink. He's just like an extra set of eyes and an extra companion for Wilbur." When Franny looked like she was going to protest he put a finger to her lips, "So he'll probably stop asking for a brother."

She grinned as she pounced him with a huge hug. "I love you!" She whispered in his ear, "My place at eight?"

"You're the bestest daddy ever!" Wilbur shouted, "Carl is so cool!"

Franny turned to look at her son, who was on cloud nine. "You're good." She told her husband. "But you still have midnight duty."

"Thankfully he doesn't do that too much." Cornelius laughed. Then he waved at Carl and Wilbur, "Okay guys, out of the garage. It's much safer inside."

"Good call daddy." Franny whispered as she led the group out of the garage. Everyone finally settled in the living room where Carl and Wilbur decided to play cards on the floor.

"There's one good thing about this whole broken ankle business," Cornelius stated as he sat down.

"What's that?" Franny sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"It'll slow him down." He smiled, "At least for a little while."

**A/N: Awe, the end! Wilbur? Slow down? Haha, wait until you see the next story!**


End file.
